


What's for Dinner?

by captainswanaf



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I'm Sorry, i don't know what this is, it's my first fic pls be gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanaf/pseuds/captainswanaf
Summary: A family trip to the grocery store proves to be exhausting for Emma.





	What's for Dinner?

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is. I blame it on the girls in the WhatsApp gc. This is my first attempt at anything resembling writing so i’m truly sorry for what's about to happen.

* * *

“We only just had that for dinner last night, Snow. Do you really want it two nights in a row?”

“It was delicious!”

“It tasted a little...”

“A little what?”

“Look, it was a little on the salty side!”

“Oh what, so suddenly you don’t like my cooking?”

Emma sighed. Her parents had been bickering all afternoon, and she was reaching the end of her rope. Did it really matter what they had for dinner? She would eat whatever was on her plate. It didn’t have to be such a big deal, but the last thing she wanted was to speak up and get in the middle of her parents arguing. She was grateful they were making dinner for her and Killian, of course she was. It was such a relief not having to worry about these things since Hope was born 3 weeks earlier and she and Killian were constantly exhausted. They barely had the time or energy to shower or even grab a snack, let alone cook a proper meal. Her parents had been a huge help, coming over a few times a week to cook dinner and watch Hope for a few hours so Emma and her pirate could catch up on the sleep they were so desperately missing out on. She was immensely grateful for the support, but sometimes her parents could be a little... over the top, and on days like this when she’d barely slept a wink, it was just exhausting listening to it.

She brushed her fingertips gently over Hope’s soft head, leaning down to press a few kisses to her velvety soft cheek as she slumbered soundly in David’s arms. _‘oh, baby girl,’_ Emma thought to herself, _‘I really couldn’t envy you more right now. I wish I was asleep and didn’t have to hear this.’_

She adjusted the little pink hat covering Hope’s head so it covered her ears, and gently tugged the blanket so it hugged her small body tighter. She willed her parents to quit the pointless arguing so they could hurry up and head home. The grocery store was pretty busy for a Wednesday afternoon, and she didn’t have the energy to deal with all of the noise and chaos. She hadn’t nursed Hope in a few hours and she was starting to feel it, her breasts sore and aching, needing relief. She was just about to suggest they order takeout and be done with it, when her parents started a new round of bickering.

“...I don’t know why you’re getting so mad, Snow! I told You I didn’t like eggplant. It doesn’t matter how great I think you are at cooking, I just don’t like eggplant!”

“Why am I only hearing about this now? We’ve been married how many years and you’ve never complained, not even once!”

“I’ve definitely told you I don’t like eggplant.”

“No you haven’t!”

“I have!”

Emma rolled her eyes and pressed a final kiss to Hope’s head, walking over to her husband who was wisely standing a few feet away from her bickering parents, looking very interested in the shelf of discounted baby wipes. Ever since they found out she was pregnant almost a year ago, her husband had a habit of buying something for the baby every time he left the house. It didn’t matter that Hope had more than enough supplies at home, Killian was always making sure she was very well looked after. Emma tried to be annoyed by it but truthfully, she thought it was rather adorable. She always knew Killian would be an amazing father, but actually seeing him fall into the role so naturally was something else entirely. It did things to her emotions, and she knew she couldn’t blame it solely on her hormones that had been going crazy since they welcomed their daughter into the world weeks ago.

Emma looked up at Killian with a ‘just shoot me now’ expression on her face, and he chuckled as he pulled her into his arms, being mindful not to press too hard against her aching chest. She has missed this so much, the feeling of being so close to him, something she couldn’t comfortably experience during the last few months of her pregnancy. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder as she tried to drown out the sound of her parents bickering.

“Are you alright, love?”, Killian murmured against her hair, leaning down to kissing her neck.

“Yeah, just tired. And sore. And sick of the bickering.”

“Aye, it’s rather tiresome I’ll admit.” He sighed and pulled her even closer, and Emma closed her eyes. She couldn’t remember ever been this tired in her life. Having a baby was truly as exhausting as they say it is. It wouldn’t take much for her to fall asleep right here, standing in the middle of the grocery store.

“I don’t know how Hope sleeps through it.”

“That baby girl could sleep through a tropical storm, Swan. She sleeps like the dead.”

“Yeah, that’s true. Well, when she’s decides to actually sleep, anyway.”

Killian chuckled. She could feel him smiling against her hair, probably gazing adoringly at their sleeping baby in her grandfather's arms.

“She’s pretty great, right?”

“She’s amazing, darling.”

Emma couldn’t argue with that. She sighed and pressed a kiss against Killian’s neck before pulling out of her husbands arms to try to get her parents to finally make a decision.

“You agree with me, don’t you sweetheart? Eggplant tastes like dirty socks.” David gazed at his granddaughter adoringly, kissing her little hand where she had it wrapped around his index finger.

Emma moved towards her parents, eyeing the still sleeping baby in her father’s arms. “Are you trying to drag my innocent daughter into your argument, Dad?”

“It’s not much of an argument. Your mother's eggplant casserole tastes like feet.”

“David!”

“I’m sorry! I’m just being honest.”

“You’re being rude! I don’t know what’s gotten into you today.”

Emma sighed and looked up at the sky, willing the gods above to give her the strength she needed to deal with this. She was so tired, she just wanted a nap.

Hope chose that moment to start fussing, letting out a little cry and scrunching her adorable face up. Emma held her arms out to take her from David, and once she had Hope comfortably settled against her, she adjusted the fussy baby against her shoulder. She rubbed her back and pressed kisses to her head, bouncing her gently.

“Guys... I hate to interrupt but we really need to get this one home for a feed. She’s going to start screaming like a banshee at any moment. And my boobs are hurting.”

Her parents agreed, finally letting the argument go and Emma sighed in silent relief. That is, until they all piled into the car and David made the mistake of bringing up the topic of dinner.

“So, we didn’t end up buying any groceries. What do you guys want for dinner?”

Emma groaned, closing her eyes and leaning her head against Killian’s shoulder. It was going to be a long night if her parents kept this up.

“I’m not discussing this with you again, David.”

“It was just a simple question!”

Everyone went silent, save for Hope’s gentle coos as she nibbled on her toy.

“So... you guys just wanna order Chinese?”

fin

* * *

I think I gave you a pretty good warning that this was garbage lmao


End file.
